


Bra

by KPtwistepghost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, it's a bit suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPtwistepghost/pseuds/KPtwistepghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are home alone for the weekend. I'm sure you know what this means. There's smut and teenagers being teenagers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bra

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys it's me again with another one-shot!
> 
> it's filled with smut ;) but not too much. I got the prompt for this from Enx2102! She writes life with Derek fanfics and they are great! If you love dasey go read them!
> 
> haha anyway I hope you like this! And of course the couple pairing is Percabeth!
> 
> disclaimer: do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Was it hot in here or just him?

He moved his hands to her hips squeezing tightly, sure he was going to leave a bruise. Her mouth was on his their tongues fighting for dominance. He could barely remember how it had started in the first place.

Well no that's not true, he could. His mom was gone with Paul to an english - something or other writing seminar convention thing - in upstate New York. So Annabeth and him were alone for the entire weekend, with nothing to do except school work and watch movies.

They had been laying on the couch where Annabeth insisted that they watch the 'Notebook' because their friends kept saying that it was the best movie for couples. So she convinced him to watch it.

It started out as small things. Rubbing her back, letting her shirt ride up a little where he could rest his hand on her lower back, small kisses on her neck and part of her shoulder he could reach with her t-shirt.

But things of course picked up, he ran his hand up and down her back, down her waist, as far as he could reach down her leg and back up again. He kissed hard down her neck, biting where her shoulder met her neck.

She moaned loudly, he figured she wasn't focused on the movie anymore as she turned towards him, pushing him down into the couch, straddling him and kissed him roughly. Now they've had some intense make-out sessions. Both shirts off, hair complete messes and the button and zipper on his pants down; but that's it.

Currently, Annabeth's hands were sprawled on his chest, running her nails down as he bit and sucked on her neck a deep moan coming from her open mouth.

Gods that was hot.

She grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling it up over his head his own hands were traveling up and down her bare back. He froze instantly. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?" She asked, starting to kiss his neck down his chest distracting him for a second. He could feel her smirk in her kisses. Her hands went to the waist band of his jeans.

"You're, uhm... Uh, not wearing a bra."

She looked up at him eyes filled with lust, happiness and that attitude he loved about her. She kissed down his chest passing over his belly-button and just before the button on his jeans. "Thank you for noticing, but I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"But,"

"Seaweed Brain," He could hear slight annoyance in her voice, "There's a reason for that." She winked at him as she popped the button to his jeans slowly unzipping them, before...

Well, I'm sure you know what happens next.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it! Sorry if anybody wanted this to go further! I just didn't feel like making it an M cuz then it would take away from the prompt. If you would like to see this as an M let me know!
> 
> let me know what you think! Love you all!


End file.
